The present invention relates to the field of gene therapy or gene transfer techniques in general, and the use of a specifically constructed vector for use in such techniques. In particular, the present invention is directed to vectors constructed to include a virus nucleic acid sequence having unique domains which enhance and promote gene expression in particular tissues. This retrovirus sequence also includes a glycine primer binding site, which is unique among known retroviruses. Primer binding site is the first requirement for retrovirus replication.
Retrovirus and other vectors have found use in various types of applications, e.g. gene therapy. These vectors incorporate specific genes for which expression is desired. The retrovirus of other type of vectors further include various elements which control the expression of such genes. Generally, these other elements include promoter domains, which include specific DNA sequences for the gene expression to begin.
Other elements which control the expression of genes include enhancer domains, which function to enhance the activity of the promotor domain. Typically, the enhancer domain will be operable, that is, facilitate the enhancement of the promotor domain, in only specific tissues. This tissue specificity is a function of the various types of proteins available in particular tissues. In this regard, a specific protein, which may be found in only certain tissues, will bind with the enhancer domain to facilitate the binding of another protein to the promotor domain to initiate gene transcription.
Recently, vectors have been made using the genetic material from retroviruses. These retroviruses include suitable promotor and enhancer domains, which are specific for certain tissues. While many types of such domains are now known, these domains are typically useful for gene therapy with only specific tissue types. It is thus highly desirable to develop other types of vectors which include retrovirus type enhancer and promotor domains useful in other tissue types, or even the same tissue types.